For My Beloved Rose
by A-soul-scream
Summary: Ten years after her murder, the killer has not yet been discovered... Kidou later hires a special investigator who has solved dozens of complex cases to assist him. Sequel to Crime and Punishment. NOTE: Special chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Rain: Wanted to surprise all of you with a sequel ^^ I thank Floric1434 for encouraging me to make this!**

**Amaya: Expect some twists and turns of events in this fanfic since Rain's the author of this…**

**Rain: Sorry if it's rushed or anything. I'll accept creative criticism and suggestions only.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya. ^^**

* * *

><p>A black rose slowly fell on the ground as Kidou looked at the gravestone intently. Ten years since her death yet it has still remained an unsolved puzzle to him. The gun may have given a few leads on the killer but it still hasn't proved anything to the judges, who still call Amaya's case a suicide. His hope was slowly deteriorating yet something told him to never stop. It was his promise during her funeral, to give justice even until it's the last thing he'll ever do. And maybe he as well can live at ease…<p>

* * *

><p>Kidou sighed and walked out the cemetery. Today he will be meeting special Investigator Reid, a renowned investigator for his extraordinary skills around Japan and America for solving cases that have been unsolved for years. It is also stated, according to his resources that this worker has solved some of them while attending high school. He called the agency number but instead of the professional himself, the secretary answered the phone but stated that the detective will be of service.<p>

He arrived in front of the gates of Raimon Junior High, the rendezvous area he agreed upon when the investigator sent him a message.

"Excuse me," He was tapped at the shoulder.

Kidou turned back and found a girl around his age. She had waist length purple hair and purple eyes. It was like seeing another Amaya but with a brighter smile… He swore he was hallucinating.

"Kidou Yuuto, was it?" The girl said, "The name's Investigator Valentine Reid, the specialist you hired. So, what was this case my secretary mentioned while I was busy with a few things?"

Sure any of us can have a look alike somewhere around the world, but… but… the girl right in front of him was like Amaya's clone! Gosh, how much he wanted to embrace her even if he'd be accused as some lunatic or something…

Valentine coughed feeling slightly awkward being stared at, "Kidou-san?"

"Wait, isn't-" Kidou was later cut off by the professional.

"That's the usual reaction I get whenever my clients meet me."

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Hehe… pretty short but hopefully you guys enjoyed! Please Review~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain: Back with a new chapter! It took some time to make this due to well… writer's block, school and some distractions along the way… Eh, but anyways, here it is! ****I'll accept creative criticism and suggestions only.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya. ^^**

* * *

><p>How Kidou reacted when he saw her, Valentine couldn't help but take note of it. <em>It was as if he saw a ghost.<em> She sighed trying not to jump into any conclusions. Lying down on her apartment's couch, she read the files her employer had given her. What caught her attention was the picture of the victim, Kotone Amaya… Her facial features, hair color, eyes… now she understood why.

"I just hope he won't get too distracted by this…" She said, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"I give you this to take with you: Nothing remains as it was. If you know this, you can begin again, with pure joy in the uprooting."<br>— __Judith Minty__ (__Letters to My Daughters__)_

* * *

><p>Her first priority was to get much background of the deceased. Unfortunately, Kidou, himself couldn't be interrogated due to a few business matters. Valentine decided to interview Amaya's immediate family. Sitting in one of the chairs in the Kotone Family's manor, she took notes of every sentence and statement they have said to her. She remembered what happened moments before she had started to interview them, the sudden embrace by the victim's family was completely unexpected but she had already comprehended the fact about their resemblance.<p>

She asked, "Do you know anyone that would want to kill her?"

The deceased's mother shook her head, "No one. Amaya never had any enemies."

Valentine saw the sadness within the eyes of the family. She knew how hard it was to talk about these matters. It was the same feeling she felt when she lost her foster family due to them being murder in front of her very eyes. That's what drove her to become an investigator since, to serve justice and to find the truth hidden in the dark. She had to wrap this up as quickly as possible to prevent further depression.

"I'm sincerely sorry for your loss." She said, giving them a comforting smile, "Do you mind… if I check Amaya's room out? It may help with the case…"

The parents nodded, "Of course…"

* * *

><p>The neatly organized room, the books stacked in Amaya's room, it reminded her of herself in many ways. Valentine found a picture of the girl with Kidou in a certain gathering, both wearing formal attire. She smiled seeing the photo but that wasn't why she wanted to enter the room.<p>

"Shōtai o arawasu…" She said.

Nothing… this had never happened in her previous investigations. If this doesn't work, this case may take too much time to solve.

She cursed under her breath and repeated the same words once more, "Shōtai o arawasu…"

Still nothing has happened. Valentine gave up and found no solid verifications until she almost tripped on a box lying on the floor. She brought out a pair of gloves, wore them and opened the box. A tape recorder was found inside. She played the record.

"My name is Kotone Amaya and I've have seen my demise…"

Those melancholic words almost made Valentine drop the small device. It made her wonder more if the victim already knew her fate to be killed. Why didn't she tell anyone? Was she threatened by someone her family never knew about? These questions revolved around her head. The Kotone family is a powerful family, known for their companies around the world from the data she had researched. There was a possibility that one of their rivaling companies may have wanted revenge or had this certain grudge against them. Another thing was she still needed a bit more info of the deceased's family background.

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded the atmosphere around the café that they had agreed to discuss her findings. Kidou looked at Valentine carefully as the investigator was typing a few things on her laptop. The look on her face reminded him too much of Amaya. Deducing eyes and the sense of determination you can sense within… His thoughts were eventually cut off by the specialist who looked at him confused. He could've sworn the girl was blushing.<p>

Valentine quickly changed her expression to a composed one, "So far, nothing has lead me to any significant claims. Is the murder weapon still with you?"

The former playmaker sighed, "Since they called it a closed case, they took the weapon away years ago."

Valentine nodded and looked back at her laptop's monitor. It was just the beginning of solving the case yet she felt like she was already stuck in a dead end.

"Even with the gun, we wouldn't get anything that would lead us to the culprit." She said.

She bit her lip for blurting those words out. What she said was nothing but a half baked lie. She researched about Amaya's genealogy. The results shocked her gravely seeing that the deceased actually has ties to the former commander of Teikoku, Kageyama Reiji…

"Is something wrong?" Kidou asked.

"You…you know right?" She stammered a bit.

"About what?"

"Amaya's the niece of Kageyama Reiji…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: *gasp* Well that's pretty much it… for now anyway~ Any guesses on what Valentine was trying to do in the Kotone Residence? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain: Teehee~ I love weekends~**

**Amaya: *sweatdrops*Umm… Welcome to the third chapter of this fic ^^;**

**Rain: XDD Before we start this chapter, I'd like to say thanks for your reviews. I always feel so touched reading your kind words :D I don't have much to say other than this isn't the best chapter I've made. Maybe I'll rephrase some stuff later. Suggestions are accepted! Expect the craziest twists by yours truly ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya. **

* * *

><p>It made so much sense… Why she hardly spoke of her family ties, and her attempts of staying distant, he couldn't blame her. The thing that made Kidou frustrated was why she hasn't spoken up about it since. Was she afraid of what he might say? Was she ordered not to say a thing? To find out something like this in merely a day, he was impressed by Valentine's skills.<p>

Valentine closed her laptop and stood up from her chair, "I'll be continuing my research and investigating."

"Already? Why not take a break first?" Kidou asked.

"Thanks for your concern but we can't afford any wasted time. That's why you hired me right? I'll do whatever I can to find the truth of what happened to Amaya… You must really care for this girl to be still finding the killer even after ten years, huh?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Although the dream is a very strange phenomenon and an inexplicable mystery, far more inexplicable is the mystery and aspect our minds confer on certain objects and aspects of life."<em>_  
><em>_-__Giorgio de Chirico_

* * *

><p><em>In a pitch black sea, her body stayed afloat. Crimson rose petals surrounded her numb body and she later found herself engulfed by darkness. A hand reached out as the dark sea was later dispelled. She saw the light once again.<em>

"_If only I stayed by your side then maybe… just maybe…"_

* * *

><p>Valentine groaned hearing the sound of her alarm clock. The whole night, she spent on gathering more data and drinking red wine as her stress reliever. Sitting up, she felt her head feel like it was hit by a hammer. She fell on her knees to the floor and later attempted to get up. Her attempt was a success and she tried to prepare herself for the day. It must've been the price for her drinking more than usual…<p>

Her next objective was to visit the deceased's grave. She knew the body would be of no help for her investigation for it may have decayed since it was buried already for ten years and that it would be very disgraceful to dig for the body. Her true intention was to get an "idea" on how the victim was before death. This reminded her that she was supposed to meet Kidou an hour ago. She had to pick up the pace and be there as soon as possible.

"Shit…" She cursed under her breath, still feeling the sharp pain in her head.

* * *

><p>Kidou paced back and forth waiting for the investigator impatiently. It's been two hours after the said time she was supposed to arrive. He found the said girl running.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Valentine the girl shouted from afar, "I overslept and—Ah!"

Getting closer and closer to the gates of her destination, a heel from her shoe broke and she almost fell on the cemented floor that is until Kidou caught her. Valentine felt her temperature rise. This was the closest contact she had ever had with anyone. Supposedly when she's held by a guy her reflex action would make her step back but right now… she just couldn't, it was as if she wanted to stay in his arms… She accidentally dropped the folders she was previously holding which caused her to snap back into reality.

"I'm such a klutz…" She muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact with her employer.

"Did you twist anything?" He asked, scanning the girl for any injury.

"Um, no, I'm perfectly fine…"

Kidou simply let go of the girl and helped collect the scattered papers that fell off the files. After a few minutes the two successfully finished retrieving the papers and headed inside the gates of the cemetery. He held Valentine's hand and led the way.

* * *

><p>Valentine read the words carved in the gravestone, "Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose..."<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every time she would enter any cemetery,the voices of different souls would talk to her or approach her telling her their stories, regrets, the people they left… Somehow this ability was a gift at the same time a burden to carry…

"_Remember that we always love you Valentine…" _She clenched her fists remembering the first time she ever entered the cemetery. She was fifteen, on her knees, sobbing for the lost of her foster parents.

"Shōtai o arawasu…" She said softly enough for Kidou to her words.

_So the rumors were true. _Kidou thought. From the data he collected about the investigator, there were small speculations of her having the power to see the dead though never really proven since only a few have seen her do this since she hated being accompanied with anyone.

In front of Valentine appeared a thirteen-year-old girl's spirit with waist length purple hair and purple eyes wearing a long black dress. Somehow the atmosphere felt so different from the other times she had seen other spirits.

She stretched her arms, "You don't even need my help. You shouldn't be here at all…"

"Don't you want me to solve your murder? I mean I'm almost stuck in a dead end… Don't you want him to get a move on his life after we…?" Valentine said, trailing off.

"It's not that I don't want Kidou to be happy, it's… something else. Also, if you're wondering, my murderer wasn't Kageyama."

"What? I didn't even-"

"You shouldn't be solving my murder, you should be solving your own existence… you of all people should know this."

Amaya's spirit slowly faded as Valentine's sight slowly started to blur. Next thing she knew she blacked out. This never happened to in her other cases… Why was it happening now?

"_Some things are better left found out by yourself…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rain: Alright! I apologize for not really updating faster than usual but I wanted to choose the words for this chapter wisely especially since… let's go with: I was inspired by some songs again :DD**

**Kidou: Well this is pretty much a fic filled with drama and mystery. It's natural for you to get ideas faster since you've been listening to sad songs…**

**Rain: Hey, not all are depressing. I guess the weather here has some effects on what I write. Oh yeah a tip for this chapter, it's best to be listening to the song Vienna while reading so you know, more effect and all :D**

**Kidou: So… where's Amaya?**

**Rain: Avoiding you since you're cheating on her with a look alike XDD**

**Kidou: What the? But you're the one who made this!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven or the song Vienna by The Fray. The only thing I own is Amaya. ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>You understand why we have to do this right?"<em>

"_Tell me, why do you seem to care for me now? You told mom and dad to move here just to assist you with your dirty work! You only brought me here to make me break down… especially when… but now you're trying to…" She took a deep breath, "I'll be living a new life and all it takes is this right?"_

" _You're a strong and brilliant child. I can't afford you getting killed most especially since it's my fault you're in these circumstances. They think of you as nothing but a distraction to him."_

"_Funny… and I thought he was the one…"_

"_The preparations are ready. It'll happen in two days. Be ready." _

"…_Of course… "_

* * *

><p>Valentine slowly got up from her bed and sighed. Wait… bed? She looked at her surroundings and found herself in her own apartment. But it didn't make any sense. She was in the cemetery with Kidou from what she last remembered… He must've carried her here. She did forget to lock the door being in a rush this morning. She lied down once more on her bed and sighed. She can't afford working 247 if she'll be collapsing on the job.

* * *

><p>The thought of what happened the other day still lingered in Kidou's mind. Maybe he's been working the investigator too hard. He may have hired her to help him solve the case but Valentine still had rights. He's been so engrossed with the investigation… He knocked on the apartment door mentally crossing his fingers that she has at least recovered a bit from what had happened.<p>

Valentine opened the door, "K-Kidou-san! About what happened yesterday, I-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted, "I… I've been working you too hard have I?"

Valentine looked at her employer with a confused expression. _Oh right, yesterday… _she thought. Man that event always drifts away from her thoughts.

She shook her head, "That's not it. It's my fault that I let myself end up like this. I'm too dedicated to my work. Trying to bring light to cases, using all my time, this job is a major part of my life."

It may sound weird and peculiar but it was indeed true. Life has been nothing but an empty void since she lost her loved ones. She held a grudge on not only the perpetrator who killed them but to all criminals. With her abilities to find, deduce and see the dead, she became who she is now, Investigator Reid, a sight for sore eyes to any culprit.

Kidou suggested, "What about we take a break on the case just for a day?"

Those words were a first for her. Never in her life did any of her clients offer such a thing to her. A break sounded pleasing but she didn't want to waste any time.

"Don't I have a say on this?" She asked.

Kidou simply replied, "It's just for tomorrow and you can work all you want as long as you don't get yourself sick afterwards."

* * *

><p>"<em>If I throw away what I'm dragging, if I take off "who I am," would you say I can arrive back there?"<em>

_-Black and White Genealogy by Kagamine Len_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Valentine had no choice but to follow her so called "orders." She wore a white blouse, jeans, and red sandals. She tied her hair into a bun due to the slightly hot temperature. The investigator walked out her apartment and took a deep breath. She was feeling nervous. <em>It was just a day off… with Kidou. <em>She felt her cheeks go red due to the thought of a few certain things that can happen.

* * *

><p>Kidou waited by the apartment building's door for the investigator. He might as well keep an eye on her just in case she does not appear. He found the girl and stared for almost a minute. Something about her just made her look more captivating than usual. Wait… has he always thought of Valentine as attractive?<p>

"Well, I'm pretty much ready for whatever you have in store for us today." She grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in<br>We smile for the casual closure capturing  
>There goes the downpour<br>There goes my fare thee well _

"I have a feeling I owe you a new pair of heels." Kidou said as they both entered a store.

"Not in this life time, you're already paying me and now you're spoiling me? God you're wasting your money…" She sighed.

This reminded her of this one time years ago. Her parents had heard that she was top of her class and bought her _everything_ she had wanted despite her protests not to buy her anything.

"Excuse me," the saleswoman began, "Do you need anything?"

Kidou smirked, "Whatever item she seems to show interest in, I'll be paying."

"What? N-no! Don't listen to him!" Valentine exclaimed.

But it was already too late. The saleswoman had practically dragged Valentine around. On their way, the investigator glared at her employer who watched her in pure amusement. She swore she'd get her revenge somehow.

* * *

><p><em>There's really no way to reach me<br>There's really no way to reach me  
>There's really no way to reach me<br>'Cause I'm already gone _

Couples stopped and stared at the pair. Most girls wished to have someone like Kidou who would mostly spoil them but little do they know their real relationship. _Humans nowadays and their jumping into conclusions, it's quite infuriating_, thought Valentine. In all honesty, Valentine has never experienced a relationship her whole life. Due to dedicating her time to her cases, she'd reject every offer given to her by most suitors.

Her pace slowed down, "Ne, Kidou… can't I just go home already? People are looking at us strangely…" Color started to spread around her cheeks, "Please? I-"

Valentine's words were quickly cut off, for her hands were now grasped by Kidou's. The feeling of security suddenly consumed her. Did he always have this effect on people? Or was it just her?

_There's so many words that we can say  
>Spoken upon long-distance melody<br>This is my hello  
>This is my goodness <em>

Treating her out, watching a movie… It feels all like the cliché dates we know of. Kinda like the ones we see in movies. Maybe Valentine can consider this one of the happiest moments she has had in quite a long time. Kidou's too kind… Amaya was lucky to have him by her side.

* * *

><p><em>There's really no way to reach me<em>  
><em>There's really no way to reach me<em>  
><em>There's really no way to reach me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm already gone<em>

After all that trouble in the mall, they dropped off the items they bought at Valentine's apartment and decided to take a small walk at the park. By that time it was already nine in the evening in the investigator's watch. Time flies by so fast.

"What about telling me more about yourself other than the data I've gathered about you." Kidou said as they walked around.

She replied nonchalantly, "Actually, there's not much to say. I was raised by a foster family that got killed in front of my eyes by people who, up to this day have not been caught for their immoral actions. I never knew my real parents and my childhood is a blur to me… I've always been known as Valentine since the day I can remember."

"Not much to say? I don't think so."

"I've cried about those things ten years ago, there's no point to dwell on it."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again<br>Straighten this whole thing out  
>Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy<br>But this is the distance  
>And this is my game face <em>

Those very lines somehow reminded Kidou of Amaya. It was similar to her mannerism when talking about her personal information but once you look at her in the eye, you can see the sorrow deep within. And so, he gave it a try. It felt like ten years ago all over again for he saw the same amount of depression in Valentine's purple orbs.

_There's really no way to reach me_  
><em>There's really no way to reach me<em>  
><em>Is there really no way to reach me?<em>  
><em>Am I already gone?<em>

Without thinking, his body moved and he kissed the investigator. Valentine's eyes widened in pure shock as Kidou wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips caressed hers ever so softly… _How? Why?_ She was completely confused with what was happening. It felt so right as if she had been yearning to taste his lips. Right now, she didn't want to think any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss…

_So this is your maverick  
>And this is Vienna<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: OMG! What's going on here? XDD Well, that's the end of this chapter. I guess I'm satisfied with this one. Please give your suggestions and constructive criticism like always!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain: Well, this is the fifth chapter of the fic! Like always, I hope you guys will enjoy reading.**

**Amaya: Hmm… Up until now, I still don't get the plot… other than Valentine solving my case and all…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya.**

* * *

><p>She knew how wrong the situation was right now… She kissed her client. As much she repeated this over and over, it sounded so wrong in many levels. One simple issue could make the investigator's life oh so complicated. <em>'Oh well…' <em>She thought as she took a sip of her espresso.

One thing's for certain though, she better pack her things for her trip. Thanks to Kidou's stall, she had to reschedule her plane trip in the last minute. New leads have brought a few more dim candles to be lit for the case. It was a miracle in her perspective for she thought this may take longer than she had expected. She may need one's special assistance.

"Well, it's finally time to rendezvous with an old friend." A smirk etched on her lips.

* * *

><p>"<em>I sincerely apologize but I am unable to answer you at the moment. I'll try to call back as soon as possible." <em>The other line said.

Kidou sighed as he put the phone down. Not a single word since last night… He might as well blame himself for what happened. Kissing Valentine like that, he felt like a fool… But she should've at least sent a message about her whereabouts. Currently, the investigator's progress was unmentioned. Kidou might as well hope for the best, most especially for her safety.

* * *

><p>Around the streets of Tokyo, Valentine sighed in exasperation. She was supposed to meet him here an hour ago… The investigator gazed at her watch. It was five in the afternoon. The plane will take departure by seven in the evening. She was losing her patience.<p>

"You called, Valentine?" A man in a business suit approached her.

He had brown hair with white streaks at the sides of his hair and gray eyes. He wore a smug grin on his face. She swore she was going to wipe it off his face.

"Akio…" She started as her anger started to build.

Her mood later softened. She knew he meant well despite his manners. She and Fudou Akio met a year ago due to a suicide case in America. The two became rivals during the day they had to work together but later became good friends.

Minutes later, and they were now heading to the airport. Valentine could only think of the case despite the fact she was hungry since she had not eaten anything other than having breakfast.

"So you called because of a case, right? Tell me about it." Fudou said sternly.

She nodded, "The case is about a girl by the name Kotone Amaya. She died ten years ago due to a gunshot on the chest…"

Fudou stopped on his tracks. Valentine had to be kidding… So all the rumors spreading about Amaya years back was because of her death? Valentine tilted her head in confusion. She had never seen her friend like this.

"…Who… called for your assistance?" He said hesitantly.

"Kidou Yuuto, I've been working for him for a week now." The investigator replied, "Is there anything wrong? Did you know any of them?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain in the plane."

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: What if I told you guys that we're actually towards the end of this story? XDD Anyways, please review~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Amaya: Hey guys! I'll be doing the intro here since Rain is currently panicking around her house as if it's the end of the world.**

**Kidou: *enters room* Um... hey...**

**Amaya: ...Oh, Kidou...**

***awkward silence***

**Rain: Hey- Why is it so quiet?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya.**

* * *

><p>Later settled at the plane, Fudou had explained to Valentine his relationship with both Kidou and Amaya. Fudou just couldn't imagine anyone murdering the girl. Despite her cold nature, she has never done anything that would lead her to the situation she was in now, dead…<p>

"I'm sorry…" The investigator said in a comforting tone, "I didn't know…"

Fudou sighed, "Humph, it's pretty much part of our jobs. No harm done."

"Alright, if you say so…"

Seconds later silence surrounded both of them until a flight attendant approached their seats asking if everything was fine in their area. The two nodded as Valentine sighed. By intuition, she could sense her client a bit worried. She later chuckled a bit remembering what happened in the mall until the very moment Kidou stole her lips… She could still remember the feeling of sheer bliss. Oh gods… bliss? No, she can't fall for him! For all she knew through context, he cared for only one girl and that was the deceased herself.

Fudou looked at Valentine, "So, have you dated anyone yet?"

She stuttered a bit, "W-what, of course not!"

"Hmm… you look in denial to me. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't date anyone yet… Hey… does going with your client to the mall count?"

"I don't know, never tried it, why?"

Oh great, she brought this to herself…

Valentine blushed, "I… Kidou-san… he-"

"Kidou? You went out with him!" Fudou almost fell off his seat.

"It wasn't really a date… It was more of a day off okay?"

"With your client… and then?"

"I should leave everything else unmentioned…"

Valentine sighed once more and slowly drifted in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you all alone? Tell me, do you still remember your name?"<em>

"…_Valentine… that's what they called me…"_

"_Who?"_

"_I really can't remember… I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Come with me, my husband and I will take care of you…"_

* * *

><p>That was her first memory… in the age of fifteen, she was all alone… then her "mother" found her and welcomed her to the family with open arms. Everything was great during her first few months but then… All she had left that was important to her was her memories and career as an investigator. She actually had nothing to lose.<p>

* * *

><p>In Japan, it was already nine in the evening. Fudou was now asleep most probably tired from work. She yawned and decided to bring out her laptop to do a few researching about the place they were heading to. Later getting bored, she wondered more about Amaya… Surely the victim loved Kidou as much as he loved her. It was proven when she had <em>talked<em> to her. She brought out another item out of her bag. It was Amaya's journal. It was sent to her by Amaya's immediate family before the small incident at the cemetery. She decided to look at a few pages… but the problem was there was a number code in order to open it. The numbers two, one, four, six came across her mind and gave it a shot.

"…Yes…" She whispered to the air as the journal unlocked and glanced through the pages.

'_To whoever's reading this, most especially you Kidou, may the heaven bless you a thousand folds… I don't know how long it will be before I leave but this is my last entry. Uncle has told me about my fate. I have no choice but to accept it. _

_You know… it's weird, I don't want this but at the same time I do… I want all my pain to go away. I know Kidou's now happy with Asuka but whenever I see them together, I just can't bear it. Maybe it's my loss… after all I did tell him I never wanted to engage myself in a relationship… What am I saying? He likes me as a friend, end of story…'_

After reading the page, Valentine felt her heart sink. _'That's not true… He still loves you…' _This is why she never wanted to love… She and Amaya had the same perspective about romance… She needed to talk to her just this once again. She held the journal tightly.

"Shōtai o arawasu…" She murmured.

But unlike before in the cemetery, no one appeared… Valentine still can't find a logical explanation on why there were tendencies the deceased's spirit would not appear. She yawned again and decided to hit the hay…

" _I wish you good luck…"_

* * *

><p>Comprises a wide range of weather conditions across a large area and varied topography, but most of the country is tropical, Brazil's heat may take some time to get accustomed to. They were at Brasília, the country's capital.<p>

"Wow…" Fudou whistled, "Can't believe you travel to places like this."

Valentine boasted, "I am the Investigator Reid. I have connections when it comes to things like this."

Fudou rolled his eyes and chuckled. The two later split up. Fudou will be gathering information about one company while Valentine will check in a hotel they can afford with the budget they had at hand then again… Her phone began to ring.

She answered it, "Reid here,"

"_Valentine_?" The other line replied.

"Ah, Blythe, you need anything?"

"_You know Kidou-san's been asking about you_! He _said you're not answering his calls_."

"Tell him I'm fine. I'll talk to him as soon as I can."

"_Wait, what? Ugh… fine…_"

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and the investigator has not yet returned. Fortunately, her secretary stated that she was doing fine and she'll call him when she can. The ring of the doorbell snapped Kidou back to reality. He opened the door and found the delivery man.<p>

"Ms. Reid has something to give you." The man said as he gave a small package and later left.

Kidou was slightly confused but decided to shrug it off. He settled on his couch and opened the parcel addressed to him and found a journal and a letter. He scanned the contents of the letter.

'_I decided to send this to you. I think she wanted you to read this… so this is rightfully yours. I'll be back in a few days but for now just wait. I'll be fine here in Brazil. The code's two, one, four, and six.'_

She went to Brazil without telling him? The former playmaker sighed and looked at the journal intently. _She_… could have she meant Amaya? After unlocking the diary, he read each page in detail…

* * *

><p><strong>*awkward silence*<strong>

**Kidou: ...**

**Amaya: ...**

**Rain: *sweatdrops* Err... Please review? Hope you enjoyed?**


	7. Chapter 7

***in conference room***

**Rain: Geez, you two! This is JUST A STORY! Kidou, you are not cheating on her! I was joking. Amaya, like I said, he's not cheating on you! (OMG! I feel like those marriage counselors right now…)**

**Amaya: …You have no idea how much this fic makes us feel awkward around each other do you?**

**Kidou: *nods in agreement***

**Rain: =_= Meh… look at the bright side: This fic will end soon ^^;**

**Kidou and Amaya: …**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya.**

* * *

><p>Each entry made him rerun the scenarios in his head. Sad or joyful, it just did as he noticed something: more emotion was poured out in her writing rather than in real life… Amaya hid her real feelings; lying to him, others and including herself in a way. As he turned another page, he found a letter. It was addressed to him.<p>

'_God knows if this will even reach you but… I might as well give it a shot…_

_The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart… Well, that was according to_ _some anonymous person anyway. Since we met, tell me, what did you feel? I remember myself giving a depressing look then… you made me feel different… _

_We became friends and, at the same time rivals. Our arguments made me feel as if we got closer. Then all of a sudden— I guess I should just shut up from here… Then again, I'll be gone by the time you're reading this. I guess there's nothing to lose. I...I love you. Just telling you through this… I can feel my heart pound like drums… Kidou, I know you're the one who'd send me roses daily. I saw you once putting a red one on my table. I'd like to know what kind of message you're trying to send. You love Asuka, don't you? But maybe I'm jumping into conclusions what the roses truly mean. _

_I envied Asuka for many things that included having you… I don't know what you're reaction would be if you were reading this but… just know I'm happy that you have found someone. _

…_See you in the other side. _

_-Amaya'_

There were no words to describe what he felt after reading… A letter written way back… After Amaya's death, he and Asuka later broke up, for Kidou was distracted by the one person who he really truly cared for, the one he has now lost forever...

* * *

><p>"The more I do these cases, I find myself sympathizing more often…" Valentine gave a small smile as she walked the sunny streets of Brazil's capital.<p>

She wondered how Fudou was doing with his progress on collecting data. The atmosphere around her felt slightly unwelcoming as if someone was watching her and did not want her here. She slid her left hand inside her handbag and continued her stroll. _It would be more relaxing if… I didn't feel like this… _Her body had suddenly felt uneasy. Something about Brasília, no – Brazil made her feel insecure.

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Whatever you do, stay in low profile."_

"_Eh? But I thought-"_

"_Shh! Just obey and listen."_

A voice brought her thoughts back to her surroundings, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

Valentine nearly jumped, "Huh? Oh, Akio,"

She sighed as a few strands of her hair went to her face. She had the same amount of fear as she had during the day her parents were killed. She was merely fortunate the authorities came but like she mentioned before, until present, the criminals of the crime are still missing… She was completely helpless.

"For now, what about you just take it easy, alright? We're not in a rush." The fellow investigator said, looking quite concerned.

Valentine attempted to give a reassuring smile, "…I'm fine… Found anything?"

"The building's just a few walks away. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They made into a tall glass building. It was owned by the Borges Company, one of the Kotone's main rival companies. Amaya was the supposed heiress to the family company but now Hayate, her cousin has taken her place to run it.<p>

"Ms. Kotone," The guards and workers of the building greeted Valentine.

She nodded in response. It was weird, she had to admit but she might as well use it to her advantage rather than wasting time by getting a search warrant and more paperwork…

Fudou whispered, "Are you okay with this?"

She replied softly, "Of course, as long as it is for the case."

"You're insane. You'll be suspected for impersonating!"

A man in formal attire approached Valentine. He kissed her hand and the investigator quickly backed it away afterwards. Fudou wanted to shoot the man for being so straightforward. The man was around their age but maybe at least two to three years older. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alphonso, it's been a while, yes?" Valentine said in formal tone, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you. You're not busy right?"

He smiled, "Anything for a lady such as you."

* * *

><p>Fudou stayed nearby the office where Alphonso and Valentine were at in case anything happens. Valentine leaned against the office wall and observed the office. Nothing but the usual organized setting… Alphonso took a seat at his chair.<p>

"Finally taking in the proposal years back?" He grinned.

She shook her head, "That's not why I'm here."

"Then what is it then? Another deal like before?"

"Actually… between you and me…"

She slowly walked towards him… And all of a sudden, the investigator brought her gun out of her bag and pointed it at the business man's head. Alphonso didn't flinch but merely had a smug smile on his lips.

She had a dead serious look upon her face, "Nice acting, I know that you found out about Amaya's death way back. You and your family were one of the people who planned the conspiracy correct?"

He chuckled, "They were right about you… You do look like Amaya…"

"What… who told you I-"

"Look, I may have a grudge on the Kotone Family for Amaya not accepting the offer to be my bride but to the extent of killing a lady? That would be immoral."

Valentine gritted her teeth and tightened her hold of the gun. The man was pissing her off. He was still connected to the crime somehow… It seemed so palpable.

"So who did it?" She inquired.

"I don't really know the guy but he seems to be around the city from the rumors I've heard. I can't give anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: ...I think it's a bit rushed but please bear with it... I'm tired and I need to sleep.<strong>

**Amaya: Umm... don't forget to review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rain: *checking reviews* … WHAT THE EFF! DANA!**

**Amaya: Who's she?**

**Rain: A classmate… WHO JUST HAD TO PUT MY REAL NAME ON HER ANON REVIEW!**

**Kidou: Heh, karma.**

**Rain: Don't let me make another death fic but this time… I'LL KILL YOU, KIDOU!**

**Amaya: What! Don't even think about it! *brings out Katana***

**Rain: *steps back* A-anyways, you guys can call me the name Dana called me or remain calling me Rain, which I somehow prefer XDD This chapter is for Dana who is completely insane… HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN SINCE IT'S THIRTY-ONE HERE IN OUR COUNTRY~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya.**

* * *

><p>Why was she so into this case? It seemed so irrational to her. Did she sympathize with Kidou for he lost someone he truly cared for and the convict was still somewhere around the world possibly committing more crimes, or was she falling for her client? It sounds weird, come to think of it but it seemed logical in ways more than one.<p>

As they entered their hotel suite, Valentine sighed and fell on her knees. What happened today, what Alphonso had said… everything was close to a curtain call to her but there was another gap that needed to be filled in; she wasn't sure what it was but it felt so relevant.

"First time I've seen you strain yourself," Fudou said, closing the door, "We'll take a day off tomorrow from the case. How does that sound?"

Amaya stood up, "I don't know… it sounds risky what if the unsub finds out about what we're investigating? He'll surely escape under our noses. I… We can't let that happen can we? Especially since Kidou-san is an old friend right?"

"He's more of an old fiend, Valen."

"Valen? When did you come up with the nickname?"

"Just now. Which reminds me, hasn't he told you? Valentine was Amaya's nickname."

Her eyes widened hearing those words. Was that for real? He wasn't joking, was he? But how he said it, in the same Fudou-tone that you can't tell if he's lying or maybe giving helpful information, she was completely exhausted and not in the mood the evaluate things. _What else isn't Kidou telling me? _She remained poker faced and slowly walked into her room. She might as well give Kidou a call the next day.

* * *

><p>Daytime in Japan, Kidou decided to visit Amaya's grave. It was a small routine he'd do twice or as often in a week. About to approach her grave, Kidou found two people. He first noticed Fubuki who seemed to be accompanying a brunette who was offering her respects.<p>

"I hope you're now in a happier place..." The brunette smiled sadly.

Tears started to flow down her face and Fubuki embraced the girl in order to comfort her. Kidou approached the two.

"Hey," He greeted Fubuki.

He nodded, "Long time no see."

* * *

><p>Rain poured down the streets of Inazuma Town as the three entered the same coffee shop Kidou had previously gone to in order to discuss Valentine's findings. They took their seats and proceeded with the usual "so how's life" conversation.<p>

"Ten years... a lot must've changed huh?" Fubuki chuckled.

He then looked at his companion who seemed to be very timid with the situation at hand and smiled at her.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce Kazuya Umeki-chan. Both of us met in Hokkaido years back when we were kids." He pointed at the brunette.

She gave Kidou a small wave, "Um, it's nice to meet you, Kidou... You must be the guy Amaya used to mention to me when she used to write letters to me."

Kidou blinked a few times. Umeki knew Amaya way back? This caught the former playmaker's attention in a flash. The brunette felt like Kidou wanted a further explanation so she gave it.

"I stayed in Osaka for a while when I was thirteen and met Amaya when I attended classes in Sessou Junior High." She said, as she took her cup of coffee and took a sip, "Ever since I moved back to Hokkaido, we kept in-touch until you know..."

Umeki took a deep breath. She hated the concept of death. It is and always will be the worst topic for her to speak of. It has taken away two friends, the first being Atsuya and the second being Amaya.

"Ume, you okay?" Fubuki asked sensing the girl's uneasiness.

Kidou apologized, "I'm sorry I had to be curious of your connection to Amaya..."

Umeki smiled, "It's alright, really... I just hope she didn't leave the world with any regrets..."

_Regrets..._ Kidou clenched his fists, recalling the letter Amaya made. Maybe, just maybe, if he had analyzed her more, then none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have broken her fragile heart...

* * *

><p>Brazil's glaring sun made it feel so difficult to do anything; they had to persevere. Both Valentine and Fudou had just finished a small walk around the city. They settled down on one of the benches found at the park. With not much to lose, Valentine brought out her phone and dialled Kidou's number.<p>

"_Valentine,"_ She heard Kidou say at the other line, _"is there any progress with the case?"_

"Almost done, all I need is the convict... Although, there are a few gaps, we'll manage." A smile tugged into her lips, "You received the journal right?"

"_Yeah, thanks for being able to retrieve it."_

"It's nothing really, it was a piece of cake. Um, Kidou-san, I... want you to tell me more about Amaya if you don't mind. Other than her background, what I've read, what Akio told me-"

"_What the, you know Fudou?"_

Fudou snatched the phone away from the investigator, "Well if it isn't _Kidou-kun..._ I heard about you snatching Valentine's virgin lips away."

"Oh shut up!" Valentine blushed as she hit her colleague with her purse and grabbed the phone back, "If you don't have anything to say about the case, then keep that mouth of yours zipped." She glared at Fudou.

On the other line, she could've sworn she heard Kidou chuckle. She was about to put her phone near her ear until a hooded thief with a big build came and snatched it away from her fingers.

"Hey!" She shouted as she and Fudou chased the thief.

* * *

><p>They ran a few blocks and the thief had passed through one of the alleyways. Thankfully, Fudou still had the athletic skills he had way back. He spotted a kid with a soccer ball and lent it for a bit.<p>

Valentine asked, "The hell, Fudou? What do you plan on doing with that?"

"Just wait and see, Valen. Wait and see."

Their thief had now reached a dead end and with both Fudou and Valentine able to corner him, he was desperate to escape. Fudou kicked the soccer ball at the hooded crook which knocked him out; he fell to the ground. Valentine hesitantly took her phone back. She sighed in relief seeing that the connection was just cut off. _Hopefully he didn't hear what happened. _The investigator thought. And just like any other cliché mystery, Valentine took the thief's hood off. She gasped recognizing the man. She fell on her knees and curled up into a ball.

Fudou bent down and held her shoulder, "Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

"Th-that man..." She shuddered, "He's the one... that killed my foster parents..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya: A cliff hanger... what is wrong with you?<strong>

**Rain: A lot of things... Oh yeah before I say anything else, please check Saifuucherew 8D's fic "The Reason You like Her." Drew needs some words of encouragement ^^**

**Kidou: Like always, Rain will be pleased if you leave a review, so you know what to do.**

**Rain: See you in the ninth chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rain: Love can have such a bittersweet end- *almost gets hit by javelin* WTF?**

**Amaya: *death glares at Rain***

**Kidou: Next time don't expose your notebook in front of the conference room.**

**Amaya: After all this time I worried for nothing… and it was all because of you, Rain… *about to strangle Rain but Kidou restrains her***

**Kidou: Hey, take it easy. It's just a story.**

**Amaya: A story that's emotionally killing the two of us!**

**Kidou: *sighs* …**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya.**

* * *

><p>With the help of the authorities, they had to detain the suspect for the time being until he wakes up and is ready to speak up. Fudou reassured Valentine that the unsub was the right guy. The suspect was by the name Lubbock Henktacker, one of Garshield's minions ten years ago.<p>

"We don't even have direct evidence to support this…" The investigator said, massaging her temples.

Fudou reassured, "I'll be handling that part of the case while you interrogate the guy. You can handle that, right?"

"I hope I can, but whenever I try to look at the guy, the image of his gun pointing my head appears."

Her past was haunting her once again like it did before. The same amount of dread she felt years back was coming back to her. She felt so ashamed. What kind of renowned investigator was she? Valentine was able to face sexual predators, psychotic serial killers but how come she couldn't face the suspect professionally?

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess sometimes you have to lie to find the truth."<em>_  
><em>_―__Scott Westerfeld_

* * *

><p>She entered the interrogation room with much caution. Lubbock smirked. He sensed the fear within the investigator. It was obvious for how she walked to take her seat, she looked like she was about to fall on her knees.<p>

"Too bad Master Garshield can't see how much you've grown. He died merely a year ago." The suspect smiled.

Valentine gritted her teeth, "You killed my foster family and almost me. You served under Garshield knowing the consequences of where it will lead you. It's as if you don't have a conscience."

"But alas, I didn't kill you doesn't that count, _Valentine?"_

How he said her name, it seemed suspicious. He must know something about her; it scared her but she had to be strong, professional, if possible. The man's body language showed no signs of lying for now. She then proceeded with her reply to the poor sap.

"Maybe so… but what about Amaya? You were the one who killed her as well right? Was that an order from Garshield?" She looked at the man straight in the eyes.

He chuckled, "It was never really a direct order but I sensed it. She was a bother to both Garshield and Kageyama. So I decided to do them an act of kindness. Amaya was at first very obeying to her uncle, a great asset, but after getting along with the boy-"

"You mean Kidou-san?" She interrupted.

"She became a distraction, a burden to life. Luckily the guy went head over heels for another girl and left Amaya in pain; she wanted the pain to go away. You could say I did her a favor but…"

"But what?"

"The assassin I hired was killed by someone who Kageyama hired. Garshield by the time really wanted her dead so he ordered Kageyama to kill her himself but everything was planned out to make it look like she died. After her "death", she was brought here to be taken care of by a family."

A family but Amaya already had a death certificate. If Amaya's still alive, this was great news for her employer; all they she needed to do is search for the girl who may possibly have a different name. _But tell me, how am I tied into this, _she wanted to know badly. Why let her foster parents die if they had nothing to do with Garshield?

She had to snap out of her own interests, "So where is her whereabouts now?"

"Is it possible to say that Amaya is in this very room?"

Her eyes widened hearing his words. She just couldn't comprehend it. If he was playing with her, it was working well. She couldn't; she just couldn't be…

"No… NO!" Valentine shouted, "What are you talking about? I'm me, nobody else. It's not like- It's not possible… If I am her, then why can't I remember him?"

Lubbock chuckled, "The mind has a tendency to forget things that scar the heart. But it seems that your heart never really wanted your memories to slip away. The boy's nickname for you was Valentine and it kept that."

Valentine looked at her now trembling hands. Memories of her missing life started to flood in her mind. The happy fragments in her mind seemed so much like a distant dream more than a reality. How is she going to tell Kidou about this matter now?

* * *

><p><strong>Amaya: You made me go all depressed to forget about this jerk and become a detective? *twitches*<strong>

**Kidou: So this whole time… **

**Rain: See you all in the last chapter of For My Beloved Rose!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rain: You guys happy that it's finally over?**

**Amaya: I don't know… *narrows eyes* …unless you plan on killing me… **_**for real this time.**_

**Kidou: What made you twist the story?**

**Rain: Guilt, my dreams and stuff… Eh, but anyways enjoy the fic's wonderful (?) ending.**

**Amaya: It better be one hell of a chapter… *sharpens knives***

**Rain: Er... To Abby, Dana, Anica, Irene, Chrissy, etc.: So this it. This will be the first completed multi-chapter fic I've made!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven or the song Koe by Amano Tsukiko. The only thing I own is Amaya. ^^**

* * *

><p>To walk away and pretend nothing happened was the coward's way out of trouble. She had two options: to lie and say she had a much important matter to focus on or to tell the truth to Kidou. But imagine telling someone who has believed their loved one was now at the other side for <em>ten years, <em>and then you suddenly tell them that the person was still living; it would simply be a bad joke to them.

She returned to the apartment and fell to her bed. Valentine, or should we say Amaya covered her face with her pillow. She didn't know what to do with her life any longer other than maybe avoid Kidou at all costs. She doesn't plan on facing him after her revelation, never plans on it.

* * *

><p>"<em>A scar is not an injury; a scar is a healing. After an injury, a scar is what makes you whole."<br>—__China Miéville_

* * *

><p><em>If, for example, you are alive at the bottom of the sea,<em>_  
><em>_I shall cut off my two legs__  
><em>_And become a fish_

A few days passed since they have finished the case. Fudou was back from Brazil; as for 'Valentine', he wasn't sure of her whereabouts. The only thing she left was the folder she used as reference during the whole case. He rang the bell on the manor's door as Kidou opened the door.

"This is from Valentine," He said, giving the folder of files, "I don't know what came up with her schedule but after interrogating the suspect, she seemed bothered. See you around." He walked away from the manor.

Kidou called for Fudou's attention, "Did she say anything about the case after questioning the unsub?"

"Not much, she just said he confessed he did it."

* * *

><p><em>If, the deeper I sink, the closer you get,<em>_  
><em>_I care not even if I become a shadow that wanders the endless dark_

Kidou scanned each file but the papers were merely backgrounds of former suspects and data about Amaya and her family. As he flipped a page, he found a letter addressed to him. He read the contents carefully.

_My heat haze, which hangs bewitchingly in the air,__  
><em>_Simply drowned in the days that will not be granted to me__  
><em>_You are not here__  
><em>_I know that__  
><em>_I know that_

'_For not able to meet you as I promised, I deeply apologize. With the case now solved, Lubbock Henktacker is now in maximum security facing the consequences of his actions; however, this isn't the real reason I have written you this letter. _

_As of this moment, I am now investigating a new complex case with a certain deadline to aim for. Again, I apologize that we won't be able to bid our farewells directly… I thank you for the quality time we spent together while I was there; you showed me how to experience life in a whole new level._

_This is my farewell; I'm not sure if our paths will ever cross but for now, goodbye._

_-Valentine Reid'_

_Something seemed off,_ Kidou thought as he reread the letter again. Little did he know, his speculation was actually indeed precise…

* * *

><p><em>The rising, rising sun<em>_  
><em>_Will purify the place where I am__  
><em>_The lukewarm, lukewarm wind__  
><em>_Will carry off the signet carved blue_

The investigator walked at a great pace through the streets of Tokyo. The crowd of people around delayed her walk to her destination, her previous apartment where she stayed during the previous case. She needed to retrieve back her items for her departure back to America.

As she continued her stroll, tears started to pour down the girl's face. The more she attempted to wipe them away, more would stream down. She felt like a crybaby; a five-year old hopelessly lost. The truth about everything that happened in the case was still lingering in her thoughts. All this time... she was living a lie.

_If, for example, these words of mine will reach you,__  
><em>_I care not even if you deprive me of my vocal cords__  
><em>_And throw them away_

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened, seeing that the time was already five in the afternoon. Her plane was leaving by six and she hasn't fixed any of her things nor reached the apartment; she was going to be late. Spacing out was a bad time at that very moment for our investigator. She bumped into someone due to not looking around her surroundings. The two, after their crash to one another, were now sitting on the floor.

When she finally snapped back in to reality, she gasped as she stood; the man she just bumped into now was Kidou. She wanted to run but her body wouldn't allow her to. The world must have been against her wishes of not seeing him. The former playmaker looked at her ever so carefully with his piercing gaze. His red eyes were lock on her purple ones. Amaya looked away until Kidou cupped her chin.

_The present moment where I lost my brilliant wounds__  
><em>_Your body heat, which stole anything and everything away __  
><em>_I sought them__  
><em>_I sought them__  
><em>_Even if they are illusions_

"I thought you had a case?" He said, sternly.

Amaya stammered, "Um… I just need to retrieve my things from the apartment then I'll be taking my leave!" She tried giving a convincing smile.

But if she could remember well, there's a giant chance Kidou can see completely through her. Then again… he doesn't know yet.

"What about I assist you?" He suggested.

She replied nonchalantly, "It's not necessary, I can take care of the matter myself."

_The fading, fading warmth__  
><em>_Will take with it the place where I am__  
><em>_I want to fall asleep while embraced__  
><em>_By those arms that wiped away even my punishment_

The longer she looked at his eyes, she bit her lip; she felt guilty for all the lying she was doing. Kidou eventually let go of her but both were still looking at each other with deducing eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Amaya bowed, "I haven't been completely honest about the real results of the case."

"What do you mean?" Kidou asked.

"Well you see… about Amaya…"

"What about her?"

_Alright, there's no escaping this now; you might as well tell him!_ She told herself. She brought the topic herself, she might as well try to tell him.

Her voice went a bit dry, "What if… she was still alive?"

* * *

><p>Kidou was taken by astonishment by her words. What did she mean? She had to be joking right? If she had been alive since, wouldn't she have shown herself to him? Wouldn't she have taken in consideration how he would react to her death? How it would affect not only his life but her family's?<p>

_The rising, rising sun__  
><em>_Will purify the place where I am__  
><em>_I want to sleep while embraced by__  
><em>_Those arms that wiped away even my punishment__  
><em>_The fading, fading warmth__  
><em>_Will take with it the place where I am__  
><em>_The lukewarm, lukewarm wind__  
><em>_Will carry off the signet carved blue_

"She can't be…" He said, "She was shot on the chest, bleeding profusely; I saw her die in front of my very eyes."

Amaya's heart began to beat fast as she continued this talk with him. She was one hundred percent right about him not being able to comprehend it but instead…

She scoffed, "You're not thinking logically, Kidou; Think of the many possibilities! Her uncle is Kageyama Reiji, she was a good liar, and you knew her better than anyone else… you knew her better than me…"

_There are not enough__  
><em>_Rotting splinters of memory or piercings to fill me__  
><em>_Forgotten and blurred,__  
><em>_Your voice fades into the throng__  
><em>_Rotting, shedding,__  
><em>_There are not enough piercings to fill me__  
><em>_Forgotten without a trace,__  
><em>_Your voice becomes the throng_

Amaya tried to hold her tears back, "Yuuto…"

She suddenly embraced Kidou as tears started to stream down her face once again. He finally got it… The former playmaker held her tightly, not wanting to lose her again…

* * *

><p><strong>Kidou and Amaya: *shocked*<strong>

**Rain: *stares at the two* …Oh well! Anyways, again, this is the last chapter of the story, For My Beloved Rose. Hope you enjoyed! I might make a special chapter or not but I want you readers to decide. ^^**

**Amaya: ...P-please leave a review.**

**Kidou: Before she gets another idea on another story involving **_**real**_** death…**


	11. Special Chapter

**Rain: You guys wanted this so welcome to the special chapter of For My Beloved Rose~ Expect this to be very cheesy and fluffy I guess.**

**Amaya: *reads notebook* W-what the? *blushes***

**Kidou: Something wrong?**

**Amaya: I-it's n-nothing. (Inner thoughts: OH. GOD. KILL. ME. NOW.)**

**Rain: *snickers* Merry Christmas to all of you, readers out there. This is sort of a present to you all (?) ^^; I apologize to those who were expecting a draft of this but I couldn't resist posting so...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inazuma Eleven. The only thing I own is Amaya and a few other OCs that may appear.**

* * *

><p>"You're back, Valentine." Blythe smiled at Amaya who had just entered the office.<p>

All thanks to the former playmaker's delay once again, she had to postpone her trip back. Thankfully, he had paid for her trip back to America. It's been a few days since she came back but she had decided not to go straight to work due to jet lag. The investigator gave her secretary a simple nod and a sly smile as her previous client entered the workplace, embraced her from behind and kissed her on the shoulder which made her face turn slightly crimson. Blythe couldn't resist staring at the pair.

The secretary's jaw dropped, "You're… finished with the case, right?"

Amaya nodded, "Yeah but… I have a lot of explaining regarding the case and my own life to do. And it all starts with this jerk here…"

* * *

><p><em>"Perhaps it's the people whose lives have taken sudden new twists - people who have learned to embrace the creative possibilities of change - who stand the best chance of penetrating life's mysteries."<br>_—Hugh Mackay__

* * *

><p>Children<p>

To have them or not was a big question mark to both of their lives. Amaya, from what she can remember, promised herself she'd never commit herself into marriage nor have a family. As for Kidou, any was fine really; he decided to just go accept what life would bring him. In other words: Go with the flow. It wasn't much of a deal until now…

Five years, married, everything settled. Amaya didn't need her old alias 'Valentine' any longer. Papers took a while to clarify until finding out that the so-called death certificate under her real name was realistic yet completely false thanks to a friend of Kageyama's. It was as if her uncle had everything planned out; he was steps ahead knowing the factors and effects of the fake murder. Too bad it was too late to say her thanks though.

News about her living spread like wildfire. The media at first crowded her, burdening her of many questions due to her being the supposed heiress to her family's business. She replied stating she had other matters to deal with and that her cousin was doing an outstanding job nonetheless.

* * *

><p>'…<em>And so, I decided to face life once again. It's not a big ordeal really; my life as 'Valentine' showed me a whole new perspective of things. But now, after five years, I'm back to my former self who people have thought died. Here I am with a son, a daughter and a loving husband… Life surely has a funny way on sneaking upon anyone, huh?'<em>

She smiled after writing the entry in her journal and closed it. Two days ago she decided to retire from her job for a few months or so in order to spend time with her family. Two arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind; she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, feeling his warm breath on her neck. He's home.

"Missed me?" Kidou asked.

Amaya chuckled, "What happens if I say no?"

"Hm, then I guess… I'll be taking my leave again."

Amaya stands up from the couch she was sitting on moments ago. She approaches Kidou and wraps her arms around his neck. Her deducing purple eyes were only locked on her husband's piercing red ones.

"Mommy, daddy," A four year old boy ran towards them.

The boy had short cordovan hair and the same red eyes like his father's. Then a little girl with tenné hair in small pigtails slowly followed. Amaya gives the two kids a smile and lets go of her husband; she began to ruffle her son's hair. The three former members of Teikoku's team, namely Sakuma, Genda and Fudou entered the living room.

"I know you said Amaya was alive after all but seriously? Kids? When did THAT happen?" Genda chuckled.

Sakuma smirked, "It was expected anyway."

Kidou laughed a bit. Having a life like the one he had now seemed so distant years before. Sometimes he'd wonder if all that's happening in his life is but an illusion.

"Hey, Fudou, I sense that you're jealous." Genda started, "Didn't you have a crush on Amaya before?"

Fudou was taken aback, "L-like I'd love a hot head like her."

Kidou coughed as he glared at him, "You what?"

Amaya played peacemaker, "Dear god, don't fight in front of the kids!"

A few seconds of brief silence, the five adults laughed. She sighed and noticed the two children simply staring at their dad and the others who were having a minor discussion. Her son, Valen watched them in amusement as her daughter, Aki looked curiously. Amaya sat back on the couch, feeling a bit drowsy.

"So where did your Uncle Akio bring you two?" She asked the two kids, who sat beside her.

Valen beamed, "He brought us to the park and we saw a bunch of other kids play soccer!"

"He said you and daddy would teach us how to play." Aki added, softly.

Years ago, she did play soccer but that was before she transferred to Teikoku and just helped with the team's management and strategy. Amaya totally doubted she had the abilities to play especially after having to bear two kids.

She laughed nervously, "Hmm… let's see if I still remember a thing or two about the sport."

* * *

><p>"It's hard to believe it's been years since we've met but then again, once you see them, you wouldn't really be surprised." Amaya stated as she looked at Umeki.<p>

Umeki simply nodded and smiled. Upon Amaya's arrival nearby Raimon along with Kidou, her kids and the three former members, they found Fubuki and Umeki with young twin boys and a girl around the ages of Valen and Aki.

At the moment, they were at the town's park. The four former soccer players taught the children the basics of soccer. Eisuke and Akihiko, the twin sons of Fubuki and Umeki, and Valen stared in amazement as they saw Fudou kick the ball repeatedly upwards.

'_If there was a moral lesson here, it would most probably be: Life is a pain in the ass… I loved, I forgot, I recalled, I'm a mother of two kids, and last but certainly not the least, the wife of someone who I never thought I'd end up with throughout my life… If this was all but a dream, please Kami-sama, never let me wake up from all this…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: It's a bit rushed, cheesy and so… sentimental XDD I'm soooo sorry if the ending was short… I couldn't think of anything longer so yeah… :DD<strong>

**Amaya: K-k-k-kids? I… Kidou and I have…**

**Kidou: … *totally speechless but smirking***

**Rain: Heehee~ Yes, two kids. The names of the all the kids came from friends of mine. So I'd like to thank Chrissy for Kidou and Amaya's kids' names and Abby for Fubuki and Umeki's children's names~ This is the REAL epilogue of For My Beloved Rose! See you all in my current/future stories~**

**Kidou: Don't forget to leave a review, I guess.**


End file.
